


Like Real People Do

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New York City, Trans Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, uh, Cas there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” Dean began.<br/>“The answer is yes, Dean,” Cas said, turning to face him.  There was a soft smile on his lips and the breeze ruffled his dark hair.<br/>Dean’s brows lifted and knitted in confusion.  “What?”<br/>Cas took a sip of his coffee and then smiled.  “I’m assuming you’re finally going to ask me to be your boyfriend,” he said with a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> .honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
>  we should just kiss like real people do.

Dean drummed his fingers against the grainy wooden railing as he stared out at the East River. 

The Brooklyn Bridge loomed in the distance, imposing itself against the sky, stone and wires, almost suspended in midair.  Even from this distance, he could see the cars racing across its length.  He could see people walking, looking like tiny match sticks in hats and sneakers.  Less than an hour ago, he had been one of those matchstick men, making the pilgrimage across the bridge from Brooklyn into Manhattan.  He had dodged cyclists and stopped at the half way point to admire the view.  He had even been asked to take a photo of a happy looking Japanese couple who posed in front of a metal plaque, making little peace signs with their fingers.  They had thanked him gracefully and then continued on their way. 

He chose to remain, staring out at the water for a few more minutes before starting the final lap across the bridge into the City. 

It was November, which meant it was already chilly and he was wearing his favorite jacket, along with a brown scarf that his friend had knitted for him, claiming that it ‘made his eyes stand out’.  Dean chuckled at the memory and glanced at his watch. 

It was almost six, Cas would be there soon. 

 _Cas_ , just thinking of him made Dean smile.  They had been friends for about a year now, and if Dean had to be honest, it had been one of the best years of his life.  He loved hanging out with Cas.  He loved being around him.  They had met at a school conference for one of Castiel’s students, he taught Physics at a high school in Brooklyn, and Dean, was a Social Worker.  They had hit it off immediately, a friendship blossoming right before their eyes.  They had gone out for drinks, and then to the movies, and then to each other’s apartments where they cooked each other dinner and drank wine while they talked about social justice issues amongst other things.  They fell into an easy, steady routine, both of them were single and neither of them seemed interested in dating so they spent their time with each other instead. 

Dean didn’t mind, and Cas didn’t seem to mind either. 

But now, Dean felt that it was time for him to come clean to Cas about his feelings.  He wanted more than friendship, and he wasn’t sure if Cas felt the same, and so after discussing the matter with his best friend Charlie, he had decided that he would talk to Cas and see how he felt. 

There was also the matter of…well, the matter of Dean explaining to Cas that he was a trans man, that he had had his breasts surgically removed, and had undergone SRS.  It had been so long ago, and yet, he still found himself referring to those things as _his own_.  He smiled.  He had let go of those things, physically, but ghosts of them still lingered, mostly in his own mind.    

He had debated for a long time as to when he should tell Cas about it, but just as Charlie had told him, it was his truth, his own personal truth and he was under no obligation to share it with anyone.  While he knew this to be true, he realized that he _wanted_ to share this information with Cas, he wanted him to know something that only a handful of people in the _world_ knew, and that had to mean something.  It _had_ to. 

“Dean?”

Dean turned his head and smiled when he realized that Cas had crept up on him.  He was dressed down, jeans and sneakers, and a warm jacket.  In his hands he held two cups of coffee. 

“It’s getting chilly,” Cas said as he proffered a cup to Dean.

“Yeah, thanks for the coffee,” Dean replied with a smile.  “You wanna sit?” Dean asked, nodding towards a bench. 

Cas nodded and followed Dean over towards the bench and sat down. 

Dean sat down next to him and they sipped their coffee in silence for a few moments, enjoying the view.   

“So, uh, Cas there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” Dean began. 

“The answer is yes, Dean,” Cas said, turning to face him.  There was a soft smile on his lips and the breeze ruffled his dark hair. 

Dean’s brows lifted and knitted in confusion.  “What?”

Cas took a sip of his coffee and then smiled.  “I’m assuming you’re finally going to ask me to be your boyfriend,” he said with a grin. 

Dean blushed and rubbed a hand behind his neck.  “Am I that obvious?” he asked.

Castiel laughed and shrugged.  “If you didn’t do it, I would have, eventually.  I just figured since I was the one to ask you to have coffee first, that it was only fair that you ask me out on a _date_ date first,” he said with a smug smile. 

Dean shook his head.  “You dog.”

Castiel shrugged.  “What can I say?  I’ve learned from the best.” 

Dean glanced out at the water.  A small boat bobbed on the surface gently.  He could make out a man standing on the prow, staring up at the sky which was slowly turning periwinkle.  “Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be,” he said with a little laugh. 

A couple walked past them, a young woman and a man, arm in arm.  The woman’s boots clopped on the wood and Dean watched them, the woman’s blond hair swaying in the breeze.  She laughed, and it sounded like little bells tinkling in the wind.  He remembered a time when he too laughed like that, when there was all that extra weight on his chest.  Now, there were scars, faint, in the shape of smiles.  He could still feel the scar tissue when he ran his fingertips across the expanse of his chest.  They reminded him of all the times he felt as though he couldn’t breathe, the times when he felt like a stranger within his own skin.  He took a deep breath, lifted his hand and pressed it against his chest. 

“Cas, there’s something else I need to talk to you about,” he said softly.  He swallowed thickly and turned to face him.  He licked his lips and set his coffee cup down on the bench between them.  When he looked up, he realized that Cas was staring at him intently, his brows furrowed in concern. 

“What is it, Dean?” he asked. 

Dean took another deep breath and marveled at the butterflies dancing around in his stomach.  “I…before we start dating, there’s something I need you to know.  I’m not…I mean, I’m…” his voice trailed off and he hung his head.  He felt as though something were stuck in his throat and he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. 

Cas reached out for his hand and threaded his fingers with Dean’s.  He squeezed gently and scooted closer to him.  “It’s okay, Dean.  Take your time,” he said with a smile. 

Dean smiled back and nodded.  Cas’ touch was warm and welcome and he took a steadying breath.  “I’m a trans man,” he said, the words finally rolling off his tongue and hanging in the air. 

Cas searched his face with his too blue eyes and nodded.  “Alright,” he responded. 

Dean blinked.  “Um, yeah, so I…wasn’t born like this,” he said, gesturing to his body. 

“Like…a man?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded and began to pull away but Cas pulled him closer. 

“Okay.”

Dean frowned.  “Doesn’t it weird you out?  Make you feel…weird?” he asked. 

Cas huffed at him.  “Of course not, Dean.  I like you for _you_ , for who you are, I like everything about you,” he said softly.  He reached up and gently cupped Dean’s face with his hand.  “You’re beautiful, Dean.  I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me,” he said with a smile. 

Dean swallowed thickly, but still, he felt unsettled.  “This really isn’t weird to you at all?”

Cas squinted at him.  “Stop using the word weird.  You’re not weird.  And I’m not… _normal_.  You’re you, and I’m me.  I fell in love with you without knowing that about you and, it doesn’t make a difference to me either way,” Cas said sternly. 

Dean smiled and hung his head.  He felt tears burn at his eyes.  “Really, Cas?” he mumbled.

Cas pressed a finger beneath his chin and lifted his head.  “ _Really_.”

Dean smiled as a tear ran down the side of his cheek.  “Oh, great, now I’m crying,” he muttered.

Cas blinked and a tear ran down his own cheek.  “There must be something in the air,” he said with a little sniffle. 

They both looked at each other and laughed. 

“Will you kiss me now, Dean Winchester?” Cas asked in an exasperated voice. 

Dean sniffled and nodded.  “Hell yeah,” he mumbled.  Slowly, he leaned in and for the first time, pressed his lips against Cas’.  He could taste coffee on his tongue, bitter and sweet, and he was pleased to discover that Castiel’s lips were just as soft as he had imagined them to be. 

After a few beats, they untangled themselves from each other, somewhat reluctantly, and moved their now cold coffee cups out of the way.  Cas slid closer to Dean and allowed him to wrap an arm around his shoulder for warmth. 

“We should do that a lot more,” Cas murmured. 

Dean laughed.  “Yeah, I definitely want to.” He placed his other hand on his chest once more and all he could feel was the wild thumping of his heart.  Next to him, Castiel was a source of comfort and warmth, and he smiled. 

He stared out at the Brooklyn Bridge, at the thousands of little lights that were now twinkling against the rapidly darkening sky.  The lights from the buildings reflected on the water, and he could hear the gentle splashing of it against the wood of the dock. 

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” Dean asked.

Castiel, who had been staring at Dean, with a soft smile on his lips nodded.  “Yes, yes it is.”  He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Dean’s cheek. 

Dean smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something with a trans character for a while and I thought I would give it a shot. I hope this was okay? comments and thoughts are always appreciated :0)


End file.
